Over His Dead Body COMPLETE STORY IN ONE DOCUMENT
by ProDLnEC aka NLcsimiamifanatic
Summary: In case anyone wants to read it all together!


_**Over His Dead Body**_

_Sequel to __Horatio's Baby_

_**I named Horatio's and Aimee's baby daughter Rachel because it sounds nice. It has nothing to do with the Rachel Turner character Horatio dated in the episode 'Under Suspicion.'**__**Also if part of the story sounds familiar, in my little CSI: Miami world, Marisol didn't exist. (That eliminates her marrying H and getting murdered.)**_

_Mason Shaw has Through the prison gossip-chain, he had learned that Horatio Caine was now the father of a baby and was engaged to be married. __They__ were the ones he was after. The moment he had heard escaped a Georgia prison and will stop at nothing to get revenge at the Lieutenant who put him away for life. Wanting the lieutenant dead was too simple, too quick, not enough suffering involved. of Shaw's escape Horatio knew what the convicted rapist was after—his family, fiancee Aimee and their baby Rachel. Unfortunately by the time Horatio heard of the escape Shaw was already in Miami and had his eyes on Aimee and Rachel. _

_**Chapter One**__: Laying Low_

_Several weeks before Shaw's escape._..

Horatio Caine thought his life couldn't get any more perfect. Or maybe it would get just a tad more perfect when he and Aimee exchanged wedding vows. They hadn't set a date for that yet. He always knew there would be so much joy in being a father but he hasn't anticipated that Rachel Lynn Roslind Caine's birth would cause him to feel such unconditional love. He hadn't thought that the cherubic face of a one-month-old could make him smile at three-thirty in the morning. Baby Rachel had a full head of chestnut brown hair that looked to have a hint of red and blue eyes. Horatio's eyes. Even he couldn't deny that.

Like all first-time parents, Horatio had been happy but frightened at the thought of raising a child. But as everyone who knew him predicted, Horatio was a natural father. It had baffled him that the moment he held his daughter he wasn't afraid that he would be bad father anymore. For the first time in his whole career Horatio Caine took personal time off. Leaving Calleigh temporarily in charge of the lab, he took a whole month off to spend time with his fiancée and new baby. Under normal circumstances, in any other crime lab the day shift supervisor taking a month off for any reason some employees would complain. However knowing how Horatio hadn't ever taken any time off—voluntarily, at least, Horatio's team was glad he was taking time off to focus on his family.

_The Caine Family Home_

"She's so beautiful," Aimee whispered.

Rachel lay sleeping in her cradle in the couple's bedroom. Aimee had just laid the baby down and the two stood there for a brief moment watching their month-old baby sleep. Everyone said her name suited her perfectly. She "looked like a Rachel." Lynn was Aimee's middle name and Roslind was Horatio's late mother's name, Rachel's grandmother.

"And so are you," Horatio said to her, kissing her brow. "C'mon. We should let our little princess sleep. She knows how to call mommy and daddy when she wakes up."

Horatio led Aimee to the couch where he propped up her legs and began to massage her feet. Aimee smiled.

"I thought this treatment was supposed to end a month ago."

"And where did you hear that?" Horatio asked.

"Nowhere. I just assumed that this pampering would slow down once there was the three of us, instead of the two of us."

"Well, you're quite wrong there. If anything, I should pamper you more for giving us such a precious lil' girl."

The two were exhausted but were too happy to feel it just yet. Baby Rachel wasn't a crier, only making noise when she was hungry or needed a new diaper. She was already an expert "snuggle bunny" who loved to cuddle into the chest of whoever was holding her. Sometimes she would cry just to be picked up. Rachel _loved_ to cuddle with her dad. She would place her head directly over his heart and get as close to him as she possibly could.

Feeling so settled for the first time since he was 17-years-old the last thing on Horatio Caine's mind was one of the convicts he helped put away three years ago.

_Mason Shaw_. Mason Shaw had been convicted of raping a college co-ed named Peg Donavan and had been serving a 15 year prison sentence in a private prison in Georgia. Peg had testified at Shaw's first parol hearing and parol was denied. Before his second hearing three years later, Peg was found nearly beaten to death in a vacant condo in Miami. She had been called in as a dead body but she was in fact still alive. Police and the C.S.I. team decided to keep with the story that Ms. Donavan was deceased until they had enough evidence to arrest Shaw for conspiracy. Horatio arrested Shaw on the charge of conspiracy in the attempted murder of a witness just before his parol hearing began. Along with having to serve out the remaining eight years of his rape sentence Mason was sentenced to seventy-five years imprisonment with no chance of parol on the conspiracy charge.

The cardinal rule in law enforcement is to _never_ let a prisoner know anything about your life. Just how Mason Shaw found out about Horatio Caine's family would take nearly a year and a dying convict with nothing to lose to find out.

_**Chapter Two**__: The Escape to the sunshine state_

It was a "blunder" that never should have happened. As the lead investigator on Shaw's case as soon as he escaped Horatio should have been noticed and he and his family placed under around-the-clock protection. But somehow word didn't reach the Miami-Dade Crime Lab till Shaw was on the loose over three days—and strongly suspected to be in the Miami area.

_"What?! What do you mean he's been out for __72__hours_? _Why the fuck wasn't I notified?"_ A mix of terror and rage filled Horatio. The next thing the prison official told him made his blood run cold.

"Shaw has your personal information and home address. We have reason to believe your family could be in real danger."

"Really?" Horatio practically screamed. "You're really fuckin' smart to figure that out!"

Horatio lived twenty minutes from the crime lab. He had to get protection to Aimee and Rachel quickly. But Aimee and three-month-old were home but outside. They were out in the backyard, enjoying the Miami sun so when Horatio called there was no answer and for a trip as far as their backyard Aimee didn't take her cellphone. Normally that didn't scare him. But today was anything but normal.

Horatio was starting to panic. Not knowing where his wife-to-be and their baby were when Shaw was free scared him down to the core of his soul.

_The Caine Family Backyard_

Rachel Caine's eyes grew wide at the new feeling of the flower petals on her fingertips. Her little mouth opened wide when she got the scent of the flowers. Her mom laughed as baby drool touched some of the petals.

"Do they smell pretty? You don't smell them with your mouth, silly."

Horatio's next call was to their neighbor. It took all his strength to sound like nothing was wrong when he asked if the woman had seen Aimee and Rachel because the phone kept ringing.

"They're in your backyard. Your sweet little Rachel is loving smelling the flowers."

Horatio breathed a huge sigh of relief that he hoped wasn't audible to the woman on the other end. He knew he now had to get home, followed by a squad car (without lights and siren) and talk to Aimee.

_A cheap motel across town_

Mason Shaw smoked a cigarette He was out of the joint for almost two weeks. He had seen Aimee and Rachel. The two people Lieutenant Caine loved the most. If Horatio had known Shaw had got that close to his family he wouldn't have hesitated to take out his gun and kill him.

_"What a pretty little baby, Caine," _he smirked to himself_. "You must be very proud. Pretty lady, too. Fine piece of ass. Must think you're lucky man to be hittin' that every night." _

Shaw couldn't act yet. He wasn't going to till the search for him slowed down, till they thought he might not be in Florida, till the manhunt was somewhere in the middle of page six instead of the front page. Shaw was getting bored and going stir-crazy having to stay in this room till it got dark every day. Even though he had changed his appearance, shaving his head and facial hair he wasn't taking any chances on being out in daylight yet.

One pathetic plainclothes cop wasn't going to stop him he thought first, even if this cop wasn't to leave the duo's side "for any reason whatsoever." But it started to annoy Shaw when he noticed that whenever the mother and baby weren't with a plainclothes cop Horatio had them packed up in the Hummer and the two stayed at the crime lab until he went home. They were _never_ left unprotected not for one moment. The last place Mason Shaw was stepping foot was the Miami-Dade crime lab.

_Fuck, Caine, _Shaw thought. _Can't you even blink for a moment?_

Even worse to Shaw he saw no cracks in the couple's relationship. He scoffed when he saw Aimee smile and kiss Horatio when he opened the passenger side door of the vehicle. Horatio had smiled back at her. Shaw wasn't the only one who thought that maybe the relationship might suffer under this situation. Privately Aimee's family were worried it would although it was the last thing they wanted to happen. All would be surprised with Aimee's line of thinking; _why would she be annoyed with Horatio? It wasn't like he was trying to 'smother' her. For Christ sake, he was just trying __**protect**__ them from a convicted rapist who was out to harm them!_

Considering the situation Aimee wasn't bothered by the fact she was never alone. She never _wanted_ to be alone right now. Until this ordeal was over they had moved Rachel into a crib in their bedroom. The infant seemed unaffected by the situation, cooing and starting to smile often. Even the nights she and her mom had to sleep in the crime lab loft because Horatio had to stay so late. As a matter of fact one of those because everyone knew Aimee needed the rest, after she had fallen into a deep sleep. When Rachel woke up for her bottle and diaper change Eric came and took her.

_"I got her," Eric told Aimee quietly. "I'll bring her down to H—he said for you to stay up here and get your sleep. _

_"C'mon little one," he said to Rachel. "Everyone downstairs wants to see your pretty face."_

Although she knew people who would if they were in her position Aimee knew blamed her fiancee and held it against him for "creating this situation." As far as having to stay in the crime lab some nights, Aimee didn't think she could get any safer than sleeping there. If she blamed anybody, it was Mason Shaw and the incompetent private Georgia prison that let him escape. If Aimee thought _she_ was mad, Horatio was a thousand times more angry. Shaw's problem was with _him_, not Aimee and Rachel, the fact that Shaw was going after two innocent people when Horatio was the one Shaw wanted to get back at, made the lieutenant's blood boil. When Horatio, along with Ryan interviewed Shaw's son at his dorm, Horatio told the guy if he heard from his father to give him a message—even calling Aimee his wife in the message.

_"If you see or hear from your father, you give him a message for me. Tell him this is between him and __**me**__. Tell him to leave my wife and child out of this._ _Tell him if he wants a showdown to name the time and place and I'll be there."_

Ryan pretended he didn't hear the 'showdown' threat. Mostly because _he_ would have done the same thing and that he thought Shaw deserved to lose any "showdown."

"Sorry you had to hear that, Mr.Wolfe," Horatio told Ryan when they were back in the Hummer.

"Hear what? I never heard a thing, H."

Ryan personally thought 'H' had shown much more restraint than he would have in Horatio's situation. Not one single team member had a problem with it when Horatio said from time-to-time whenever he felt the need, to protect his family he would be bringing them with him to the lab.

"You're protecting your family, Horatio. Besides Rachel will spend a bit of joy around the lab," Alexx said.

The others agreed. When Horatio had left the room the five talked about how during those times they would be pitching in and taking care of Rachel periodically so Aimee could get a break during this stressful time.

_**Chapter Three: **__Safety Measures_

It was the third day and going on the fourth night that Aimee and Rachel were at the crime lab. Bags were packed for an unknown period of time now. Alexx had bought the crib her kids used as babies for Rachel to sleep in the loft. The reason the two were going to be staying there for an unknown period of time now was because Mason Shaw had been spotted less than a block from the Caine home more than once. Police had narrowly missed arresting him. Now suspecting that Shaw may be armed as well and unable and unwilling to get authorization for Aimee and Rachel to be put in protective custody 'because Lieutenant Caine nor his family had been direct victims of Shaw' according to 'the brass' Horatio did the next best thing—Aimee and Rachel staying at the lab since he were there nearly 24 hours a day now.

Although 'the brass' wouldn't authorize 'official' protective custody, they couldn't because of 'technicalities' Horatio had 'silent consent' to keep his family at the lab because despite those 'technicalities' they believed Horatio, Aimee and Rachel were in just as much—or more danger as Shaw's other victim. Horatio's 'unwilling' part for protective custody was for the fact he then could be with Aimee and Rachel, only visit them briefly till it was over. At least this way Horatio could be with them.

Right now, he was in the loft changing Rachel's diaper on the bottom bunk across from the one where her mom lay sleeping. The baby cooed and gave her dad a smile. Horatio smiled and gave her a kiss.

"How's my lil' girl doin'?" He said, picking her up and rubbing her back. "I bet you have no idea why we're staying here at daddy's work, do you?"

_I'm glad she's not going to remember this,_ he thought.

Alexx came up to the loft.

"Why don't you stay with her for a little while," she said softly, gesturing to Aimee on the bed. "You need rest, too, Horatio. I'll take this one for a bit."

Horatio nodded. He _was_ tired. He gave Rachel to Alexx and took off his suit jacket. He laid down on the bunk bed behind Aimee, putting any arm tightly around her. Aimee stirred at his touch. She turned her head and looked him.

"Hey," she said, sleepily.

"Hey," he replied, kissing her lips softly. "This side of the bunk taken or can I stay with you, ma'am?"

"Well, it was reserved for someone else but they're late so I guess you can stay."

The loft looked like a nursery right now; the couple had bought in the mattress from Rachel's crib at home so she could lay there and play with her baby gym. Her swing that she loved was there too along with her infant carrier. Everyone down to the support staff wanted to come play with Rachel. By the fourth day they were at the lab, the girls, Alexx, Calleigh and Natalia thought Aimee and Horatio deserved some time alone. Eric helped by clearing out the breakroom, having take-out Chinese waiting for extra effect he put two in the middle of the table to be lit. Natalia went to the grocery store to get more formula and diapers for Rachel, Alexx took their laundry home to wash and bring back and Calleigh was going to look after Rachel for them.

Horatio was taken back by the gracious gesture. At first he was going to decline but he realized Aimee really did need—and deserved that time with him.

"Just don't have sex on the table," Calleigh joked.

Horatio laughed. "Nah. We'll save that for my office desk like we always do."

Rachel cooed and smiled at Calleigh, drool running down her chin. The firearms technician laughed.

"You're too cute," she told the baby. "Your mommy and daddy are so lucky to have you."

Aimee didn't have any idea that her fiancé was starting to worry that she might be having second thoughts about marrying him. It was because of him that she and Rachel were practically being held prisoner in the crime lab, even if it were for their own safety. But it was _his_ fault that this whole thing was happening in the first place he started to tell himself. Horatio still loved Aimee more than anybody in the world but if he had to, for her to be happy, he would let her go. In the breakroom, Horatio kissed the back of Aimee's palm as he held her hand on top of the table. Aimee saw fear and concern in his eyes.

"Aimee, do you still want to marry me?"

Aimee was surprised by this question. She grabbed his other hand and squeezed it. Looking into his eyes, she said "Horatio, of course I do! Why in the _world_ would you think any different?"

"I've put you in the middle of such a dangerous situation..." he began to explain, but Aimee didn't want to hear anything further. She rose from her chair and went to his chair. She put herself in his lap and took his face in her palms.

"Horatio Caine, you listen to me. _I love you_. You're the only man I _ever_ want to be with. _You didn't cause any of this!_ Babe, I can't blame you for trying to protect me and our daughter from some demented psycho. You did your job. You put him in prison where he belonged. It's not your fault that he's on loose right now," Aimee kissed Horatio deeply for a long moment.

He smiled when she stopped kissing him. Although Horatio would _never_ normally even _think_ of doing this, he and Aimee quickly slipped off to his office. The blinds were already down. Taking a note from Eric's book, Horatio placed his jacket on the outside doorknob of his office door. He and Aimee made love on his office sofa—not the desk. The two knew how to be quiet and no one actually _heard_ them. Eric chuckled when he walked down the hall and saw the jacket. Knowing the two 'certainly' needed the 'release' he decided not to interrupt and kept walking.

Close to two hours later, both he and Aimee redressed Horatio opened his office door and cautiously looked out in both directions.

"The coast is clear," he said to Aimee.

The two gave each other another quick kiss before they both left to return to their daughter.

"Are you satisfied now that I'm _not_ going anywhere?" Aimee whispered in Horatio's ear.

Horatio smiled. "Yes, sweetheart. I am."

Horatio came up to the loft as soon as his work day was over that day. The loft had become the family's makeshift home. Rachel had slept soundly in her new surroundings from the first night they stayed there. The team and the rest of the staff all thought alike and wanted to give the family privacy.

_**Chapter Four: **__Temporary New Home_

It was going on a month that Aimee and Rachel were living at the crime lab loft. Something had to change. This living situation was not good for anyone, let alone an active four-month-old baby who needed room to move around. A brand-new safe house had just been completed directly behind the crime lab. The three bed-room bungalow (that included a full bath, kitchen, living room and all the amities like a laundry room, cable television and secure Internet and phone) had been equipped with bullet and shatter-proof windows and a state-of-the-art security system. The front door of the house was just six feet from the back exit of the lab. There was 12x12 lawn at the back of the house, trees surrounding it. Along with 24-7 police monitoring the house was totally concealed by trees on three sides.

Horatio knew he couldn't continue to keep Aimee and Rachel here at the lab; it wasn't good for either of the two—especially the baby. On his own, Horatio still hadn't been able to secure protection for his family. However, after exactly a month of the Caine family living at the lab, Peg Donavan, who now lived in California, had got word of the fact that Lieutenant Caine and his family were being refused protection by Miami law enforcement and _if_ they were going to get protection, they would have to be separated from the lieutenant. She was incensed. She contacted the top brass in Miami, telling them if they didn't authorize protection for Aimee and Rachel _and_ keep them together with Lieutenant Caine, the media was _"mysteriously"_ get a tip about them not protecting their officers and their families and she was certain they knew that would make them look bad and certainly wouldn't want that.

Horatio and Aimee were playing with Rachel in the loft when they were told they "would be moving." Horatio knew all about the new safe house and thought there at least, they would be able to get some small level of normalcy. At least now the family could go outdoors and Rachel could feel the grass and see the sun instead of being kept in the same four walls. At least now living at the safe house Horatio felt the three were living some of sort of life despite Mason Shaw. Aimee told Horatio that although she knew they couldn't have a "normal" life right now she was determined that the family not having a somewhat "normal" day-to-day life together in their temporary new house. Horatio agreed, they couldn't let control their home life. Call it making the best they could out of a horrible situation.

Rachel liked the new house. She enjoyed playing on the soft carpet. She was constantly smiling and laughing. She'd squeal with happiness and kick her feet when she saw Horatio at the end of his work day. This excited reaction from his daughter made Horatio smile no matter how his day had gone. Rachel was now weighed fourteen pounds. She could roll over all by herself, she reached for everything she saw and mouthed everything she got her chubby little hands on. She was beginning ro recognize the voices of people she saw on a frequent basis. She seemed to have a special liking for "uncle" Eric Delko speaking to her in Spanish. Aimee spoke English and Spanish. From preschool to grade twelve she had been enrolled in a Spanish-immersion program. Every class except for a one hour a day English class was taught in Spanish. Aimee planned to teach their daughter Spanish when she was old enough to talk—even if Horatio's Spanish was minimal. The one thing Aimee _wasn't_ doing was teaching their baby daughter was "this new baby sign language _bullshit_."

_**Chapter Five: **__I do_

"Stopping" The Caines' daily life was a small but definite goal of Mason Shaw. He blamed Horatio for him having to stay in prison for the rest of his life preventing him from starting a new life with a juror-turned-lover from his first rape trial named Crystal Sherwood. Crystal Sherwood was convicted as an accomplice in Peg Donavan's attempted murder and was now in a Florida prison having lured Peg to the scene of the crime. Shaw believed Horatio deserved to lose his family over this as well. He wanted to split "the sickly happy" couple up. He wanted to cause Aimee to leave Horatio and take their baby daughter with her, the baby never to see her father again—_or_ cause Horatio to _make_ Aimee leave and take Rachel for their own good. Mason didn't care _how_ the family was torn apart, he just wanted it _done_.

But there was no chance of that happening. Horatio had to go the county court house to give testimony in a preliminary hearing. The hearing was brief, Aimee and Rachel had come along and afterwards the presiding judge was available and the couple asked and she agreed to marry them. The two had purchased a set of wedding bands just before this whole mess with Mason Shaw started. Calleigh, Eric and Rachel were there and all three were documented as witnesses. The judge remarked with a smile it was first time she had a 5-month-old as a witness to a marriage ceremony.

"You're a special little girl, Rachel," the judge said to the smiling, cooing Rachel who was now in Horatio's arms. "Not every little girl gets to watch her mommy and daddy get married."

_**Chapter Six**__: Celebrating at the safe house_

The rest of the team found out about Horatio and Aimee's impromptu wedding and after work showed up at the house to congratulate the newly married couple. Alexx and Natalia bought cake and food. Rachel was asleep and would sleep through the festivities. Her parents weren't surprised like everyone else was that the girl slept through the laughing and chatter. Rachel was quite the heavy sleeper and would sleep through almost anything.

By 10:15pm all the guests had gone home. Rachel had woke up and went back to sleep after another bottle and diaper change. Aimee and Horatio _did_ get to have a passionate wedding night—their daughter snoozed through that too only waking up at 6:45am.

Aimee couldn't believe she was finally Horatio Caine's _wife_, not his girlfriend, his fiancee or his "woman." She did feel bad that her family wasn't able to attend her wedding but her mother and father said under the circumstances they fully understood.

"You were absolutely right not to let that prick stop you from starting a new chapter with the man you love. Congratulations, honey," her mother told her when she called her to tell her she and Horatio were getting married. "We're looking forward to seeing you guys soon."

Aimee hadn't seen her family or her best friend since she and Horatio went into hiding. She missed them but she knew she was where she was supposed to be, with Horatio and their baby. Her parents "_wouldn't dream"_ of asking her to separate Rachel from Horatio. Both loved each other too much. The three were a family and them staying together was most important.

Although it was a moment Horatio had wanted to have with Aimee since the moment he saw her, Horatio felt guilty that Aimee hadn't had the wedding day she deserved—the one that was in all the bridal magazines left on the kitchen table at their real home near the beach.

_Jesus, _Horatio thought. _Aimee's __parents_ hadn't even been able to be there. Aimee's father couldn't give her away and even though Aimee had said it was "okay" he knew that gesture meant a lot to both Aimee _and_ her dad. Aimee's husband swore to himself that when this was over they would renew their wedding vows in the "ceremony she deserved."

A 'decoy' policewoman who had a very frightening resemblance to Aimee lived at their house right now.

The 'story' till Mason Shaw was captured went like this:

_ "Aimee" now lived alone in the home she once shared with Horatio. Because of Shaw she had "tearfully" given their baby to her parents who had temporarily relocated to Oregon (they were still in Florida) to look after till it was safe for her to be reunited with her parents. Horatio had consented to this. Horatio was still working at the lab but had moved himself to the one-bedroom apartment somewhere across town, 'as far from Aimee and his former life as he could.' He and Aimee avoided each other because they couldn't bare seeing each other knowing they couldn't be together and with their daughter._

When Horatio and his new bride were told the 'story' of their present lives both thought they were surprised at the elaborate details. They were also shown a photo of the policewoman who for now was "Aimee McCready." The resemblance of the woman and Aimee was creepy to Horatio and gave his wife chills. The couple were also informed that their marriage was "under seal." That meant that till they were out of hiding, her name would not be _legally_ changed to Aimee Caine and till then she wouldn't be _legally_ seen as Horatio's wife. The head of the protection division, a woman, had stressed the word "legally."

Although she was sure the gesture was done out of selfless maternal love, Aimee couldn't imagine parting with Rachel like that for such an unknown period of time—even if Rachel were with her parents Lacy and Trey where nobody doubted Rachel was as loved as could be.

"You know I would be that miserable without you," Horatio said to Aimee. The two were spending some quiet time on the back deck of the house. It was early evening and it had just become dark. There was just enough light from the four outdoor labs, one on each corner of the deck to make the atmosphere romantic. "I _would_ have to go of my way to avoid seeing you because it would hurt like hell every time I laid eyes on you."

Aimee felt the same. She didn't know how she would cope with life if she and Horatio were forced to be apart—even if she was still able to be with Rachel. The thought of Rachel not being able to see Horatio on a daily basis was almost too much for the mother to bare. She shook her head fiercely. The three were together and that was the main thing.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said, putting her head on Horatio's shoulder.

Horatio kissed her forehead. "Agreed," he said with a smile.

The next morning was Saturday. The team had the day off. While the three were eating breakfast in the small kitchen Alexx Woods came through the door.

It was her day off as well _but_ she and everyone else knew that Horatio and Aimee weren't able to have a "proper" wedding night as in the "swing from the rafters, screaming and moaning, clawing at each other's skin, leaving marks sort of sex." Aimee and Horatio may have been able to make love on their wedding night but they had keep it down to keep from waking Rachel who was sleeping in the next room.

"Hey Alexx. What's up?" Horatio greeted her. He was feeding Rachel who was sitting in her highchair.

"Not much," she said.

Alexx then proceeded to inform the newlywed couple that after Rachel was finished eating and was cleaned up, Alexx was packing a bag of toys and baby essentials and Rachel was spending the day at the lab so the couple could have the 'swing from the rafters, screaming and moaning, clawing at each other's skin, leaving marks sort of sex.'

"The kind every couple is supposed on the wedding night," Alexx proclaimed. "And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Aimee couldn't help but look surprised—it was the first time she had seen this side of Dr. Alexx Woods' personality.

Knowing that it was no use to fight with Alexx the couple made sure Rachel had enough supplies for the day and that Alexx knew Rachel's nap time. They kissed their daughter goodbye and told her to have a good day with Aunt Alexx. Neither could deny that 'proper wedding night sex' even in the morning was going to feel _very, very_ good.

_**Chapter Seven:**__ Satisfaction_

Two bodies fell apart and back into the pillows of the bed, both spent. Neither person smoked but right now if they did, both would have lit up cigarettes. Aimee had to admit she and Horatio hadn't had sex like this in the while.

"That was great," Aimee said, still breathing hard.

"Tell me about it," Horatio replied. He was breathing hard as well, his chest shone on his bare chest.

There was no doubt that the couple had needed this and they were now really glad Alexx had come by.

Their sex 'marathon' started at 9:45 and wouldn't end till close to 3:00 in the afternoon. Then they enjoyed the afternoon sun on the back deck, protected by a ring of trees. The day was just what the doctor ordered.

_**Chapter Eight:**__ E-mail and Instant chat_

Aimee had never been so grateful for e-mail and instant chat. When the woman from the protection had visited she said she had overheard how Aimee missed her family and her best friend. She told Aimee that the phone and internet and phone were completely secure. It was safe for her to phone and e-mail her family. She explained as far as the telephone line went the number would come up 'unknown' and was untraceable on out-going calls. Although Aimee couldn't receive calls, she could make brief out-going calls. She could use instant messaging and e-mail all she wanted. Aimee was happy to be able to chat with Maria on-line. She would get a chance to go on the chat line when Rachel was asleep and Horatio was at work; the evening and night was for her family. Aimee was permitted to e-mail photos to her family and friends as long there wasn't a lot of detail in the background to show where they were. She sent her family and Maria some pictures of Rachel playing in the house; on the living room floor, with food on her face in her highchair and lots of pictures of her with Horatio. No matter what the circumstances Rachel could always make her father laugh and smile, the photos definitely showed that. The two sweetest photos ever had one of Horatio asleep on the couch, Rachel asleep too, curled up against his chest, her tiny fists clinching the material of his grey T-shirt and then there was the one of Rachel by herself on the couch grinning with drool running down her chin wearing daddy's shades.

_My god,_ Maria wrote during one of their chats. _She's getting so big! She looks more like Horatio everyday. That couch picture is too sweet! She loves Horatio's glasses!_

Maria was right. With the exception of her hair being chestnut brown and not ginger red and her mother's nose Rachel had almost every one of Horatio's facial features. That was fitting because she certainly was daddy's little girl.

_**Chapter Nine: **__Baby Giggles_

Aimee didn't think anyone could make Rachel laugh like Horatio could. The now five-month-old laughed so much sometimes she got the hiccups. The pediatrician had said it wasn't a cause for concern. Rachel was a healthy baby and laughing to that extent never harmed anyone. Aimee called Maria for her birthday, it was on a Saturday, that meant Horatio was home. Maria heard the baby's shrieks of laughter in the background.

"What's he _doing?"_ Maria asked of Rachel's giggles. "Tickling her with a feather?"

Aimee chuckled. "Horatio's giving her a bath. She loves her bath."

Rachel was kicking her chubby legs in the baby bath, getting her father soaking wet as well but Horatio was having just as much fun. What was making her laugh was Horatio was running water down her toes with the shower arm.

"Daddy loves you, pumpkin," Horatio cooed to Rachel after he removed her from the water and dried her off. He started to rub baby lotion on her, massaging her tummy and legs. Horatio laughed. "You're just like your mom. She likes a massage too."

_**Chapter Ten:**__ Mommy's Turn_

Even though it was certainly still stressful the family had adjusted as much as humanly possible and were trying to have a normal day-to-day family life and routine as much as possible. As much as Horatio was upset at the position he and his family had been put in, he tried to take comfort in the fact they were together. He tried to believe it would be over soon enough, that they would be able to get on with their lives and that Rachel would still be too young to remember any of this. Being Horatio Caine, he was more upset for his wife and child then for himself. If it had been just him he would have just watched his own back but he would do anything to protect Aimee and Rachel, the same to be together with them.

"She's all clean, mommy," Horatio said. Rachel in his arms wearing a white onesie with the character _Dora the Explorer_ on the front. Horatio blew a raspberry on Rachel's cheek. "Now, are you going to sit in your swing for a little while? It's mommy's turn to get a massage."

Rachel smiled at Horatio. He took that as a yes and placed her in her swing.

"My turn?" Aimee asked from the computer chair. "Ohhh..I must have been a very good girl to deserve this."

Horatio had "great hands"—meaning he was _very_ good massages. His hands were very soft, unusual for a man in his field of work.

"You know, if you ever want a career change you could be a massage therapist," Aimee told him, she was sitting between his knees with her legs up on the sofa.

Horatio chuckled. "Oh Really?"

_**Chapter Eleven:**__Keelee Jones_

Mason Shaw had a new lady friend. He had charmed a 27-year-old cleaning lady from the cheap motel he had been staying at. After knowing him just three days she allowed him to move into her one-bedroom apartment that was only across the street and two buildings done from the motel. Keelee Jones had followed Shaw's first rape trial intensely and although she hadn't wrote him in prison she "fell in love with him." She loathed cops having been in trouble with the law starting when she was fourteen. She also couldn't stand children, especially babies. She knew all about Shaw's intentions to get back at Horatio Caine by killing his girlfriend (it was still 'secret' that Horatio and Aimee were married) and baby girl. Keelee wasn't bothered at all at the notion of little Rachel coming to harm. In fact she thought Rachel 'deserved' it for being the daughter of Lieutenant Caine.

Aimee was beginning to accept that this living in the safe house was going to be more long-term like they first thought. After almost two months living there was still no sign of Shaw anywhere. Their home was near the beach was now empty. The decoy policewoman had become ill and would be off of work for a while. With the time the family was spending in hiding growing longer, some adjustments had to be made; Rachel had well-baby check doctor's appointments (all of which she 'passed with flying colors') and she was a growing baby so there were times Aimee had to shop for clothing and accessories and of course, toys for her child. Plus the baby had to see there was more to the world then the house they stayed in, the small yard and the crime lab. The pediatrician assured her that Rachel's development wasn't affected by their current living situation. For the patient and family's safety these appointments took place 'after hours' when there were no other staff in the office and mother and child, and plus Horatio if he was available would be escorted by two patrol officers.

These shopping trips, even if it was grocery shopping once a week helped keep her from going insane, even if she had to be accompanied by three police officers all the time. She was used to their presence so it was easy to ignore them. A therapist was also available 24-7 if needed and she periodically dropped in to check on both Aimee and Horatio to see how they were coping with the situation. The couple's relationship was still strong. And even if Aimee hadn't 'blamed' Horatio the counselor knew that as time stretched on in hiding she might come to do so. Aimee realized this reasoning 'hypothetically.' As a matter of fact, when she took herself out of the situation, if the situation had happened to two other people, Aimee would almost expect a break-down in the relationship, even if blame wasn't a factor. Still she couldn't see herself feeling anything but love for Horatio.

_**Chapter Twelve: **__The 'Volunteer' and surgery_

Keelee Jones's criminal record was long but it was a juvenile record and all misdemeanors so it was sealed. This permitted her to be able to become a volunteer at Miami General Hospital. She was there when Aimee was taken in by Horatio in the hummer followed by two cruisers. That morning Aimee had had a mild fever, just an hour before she had developed a fever of 103 and extreme pain in her right side. Hours before the pain was just a dull ache now it was much worse. Alexx had come over and strongly suspected that Aimee had appendicitis.

She was proved correct in the ER. Aimee was promptly admitted to the hospital and surgery was scheduled for late the next afternoon. Aimee's fever had to break first. Aimee was signed into the hospital under an alias and put in a private room at the opposite end of the hall from the nurses' station with one guard, who would prove to be beyond incompetent.

_**Chapter Thirteen:**__ A Way In_

Being a volunteer for three years Keelee Jones heard and saw everything around the hospital. She couldn't believe her luck when she saw 'that carrot-top cop' rush in with his wife Aimee to the emergency room who was diagnosed with appendicitis. She listened even more intently and heard the room number she was in. She knew there would be a guard there but this guard worked at the hospital. She knew he was lazy, tended to doze off and even sometimes wander off when the hall seemed empty. Being a volunteer she was also able to sneak a pair of green one size fits all scrubs from the hospital. Keelee knew that 'Janis Johnson' the alias Aimee was signed into the hospital was scheduled for surgery at 1:30pm the next day. She also that Aimee was under heavy medication for her fever and for pain and that visiting hours would be over at 9:00pm. Aimee's husband, the 'carrot-top' Lieutenant have no choice but to leave the hospital.

In her car, Aimee called her boyfriend, smiling, she told him what she found out. Tonight with his head shaved bald, clean-shaved face and hospital-issued scrubs he could easily slip into Aimee Caine's room, choke the life from her body and leave Horatio Caine a widower and Rachel without a mother. Mason Shaw had decided that even if he couldn't kill or harm Rachel Caine he'd settle for Horatio Caine having to raise Rachel alone. He knew he would be caught and a) die 'suicide by cop or b) get the death penalty. He didn't care. If he left "the great" Horatio lonely and miserable for the rest of his life he would have succeeded in his ultimate goal and could die a happy man.

_**Chapter Fourteen:**__ The Attack_

It was all set Mason Shaw was lurking around the hospital floor—away from the eyes of Horatio Caine, who still on the floor visiting his wife. It was 8:36pm. Mason was counting the minutes;

_Twenty-four more minutes and you're out of here, carrot-top, _Shaw thought, watching the seconds tick away on his watch. _And then you have no idea how much your and your little brat's life will change._

8:56pm. Horatio and Aimee kissed again deeply and he stroked her brow.

"I'll see you in the morning, babe," Horatio told her. "Sleep well. I love you."

Aimee only murmured and nodded slowly. She was already close to sleep. Her husband smiled and walked out of the room to the elevator.

_**Chapter Fifteen: **__Gut Feeling_

The moment Horatio stepped outside the main entrance a horrible feeling came over him. From his life's experiences he knew to follow his gut. He turned and ran back into the building.

Inside the hospital hall, Mason slowly made his way up to the opposite end. As he went past the first of the eleven rooms on the left side of the hall a patient in the room recognized him and frantically rang for a nurse. Shaw did not This patient was highly medicated and prone to hallucinations.

"It's him! It's him!" The woman shrieked to two nurses who entered. "The man who escaped from prison! That Shaw man!"

The nurses didn't believe her and tried to calm her.

Meanwhile Mason Shaw had made his way to Aimee's room. The guard was nowhere in sight. Keelee had lured him away 'for a smoke.' Aimee was in a deep sleep. She didn't wake to the presence of someone at the right side of her bed close to the window. A sinister smile crossed Mason's lips.

"You thought you could hide from me forever, didn't you, _bitch_?" He whispered.

Aimee stirred at the sensation of hands around her throat. Her entire body tensed and her eyes popped open as the hands squeezed and cut off her airway.

Horatio hadn't waited for the elevator he had raced up the stairs and now down the hall to Aimee's room. He had his hand on his gun before he got to the doorway of Aimee's room. He didn't know what was first; whether he heard Aimee gasping for air or he saw Mason Shaw choking her. Shaw must have heard him because he looked up and smiled at Horatio the instant he saw a figure in the doorway. He didn't release his grip on Aimee, who had quickly lost consciousness. Horatio raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Mason Shaw hit the floor.

The bullet ripped through Shaw's heart, killing him instantly.

_**Chapter Sixteen:**__Aftermath_

By six a.m. the following morning the crime scene in the room at the end of the hall was getting cleaned up. Shaw's body had been bagged and taken to the morgue. The shooting was quickly ruled 'justified' and Horatio was cleared. Keelee Jones had been arrested. The guard had been fired. The two nurses who had ignored the words of the patient in room one, along with feeling 'horrible' were suspended with pay pending investigation into their actions. Doctors had gone ahead with Aimee's appendectomy because it couldn't wait. It wasn't done before it was confirmed Aimee had not sustained any injury from Shaw's attempt to strangle her.

Horatio was now anxiously in Aimee's new hospital room. The thought dawned on him that after Aimee was discharged from the hospital, the three really could go _home_—not the safe house. Horatio didn't know that already movers were moving all the couple's personal belongings back to their home near the beach. A maid service was hired to do some cleaning since the house had vacant for close to three weeks. Horatio had contacted his in-laws Lacy and Trey. They were overjoyed to hear the family were able to come home but sickened to hear Aimee was in the hospital and then to what had happened while their daughter was in the hospital.

"I was just talking to the doctor. She came through the surgery great but she'll be in recovery for another hour or so."

Everyone knew it would be just too much for Aimee just coming around from surgery to be reunited with her family just then. However, a visit from them and Maria would be fine for the next morning.

"You wouldn't be able to stop us, Horatio," Lacy said, smiling on her end of the phone for the first time in months.

_**Chapter Seventeen:**_ _Coming Home_

Aimee was released from the hospital after three days. Their house was all ready for their homecoming. Only Rachel, Aimee's brother Andrew and their parents were there. Rachel hadn't forgotten her grandparents or uncle after two and a half months. She had squealed in excitement they came to the lab to pick her up and bring her home. Calleigh had been taking care of her at the safe house. Since the safe house location was secret so they couldn't go there to get Rachel. Rachel liked Calleigh very much but at the sight of Nana, Poppy and Andy, Calleigh disappeared from Rachel's mind.

"Careful, honey," Horatio said, taking Aimee's hand as she stood up out of the car.

Aimee smiled at Horatio; there was no sense in her telling him not to fuss over her. There wouldn't be a homecoming/wedding celebration for the couple (and their daughter) just yet. Aimee had to recover fully from her surgery first.

As soon as Rachel saw mommy she tried to get to her from Poppy's arms. Trey knew it was no use to try and keep Rachel from her. He waited for his daughter to be seated on the couch and put the six-month-old in her lap, careful to put Rachel on Aimee's left side to avoid pulling her stitches.

"Ma-ma," the baby said, hugging into her mother. Her fists gripping the material of Aimee's shirt for dear life, like she was afraid to let go because her mother would leave her again.

Aimee understood. She hugged her baby to her and kissed her head.

"I know, precious," she said, rubbing the baby's back. "Mama missed you, too. I love you," she whispered. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Aimee knew Horatio gave Rachel extra cuddles on her behalf every night when she were hospitalized but that wasn't the same; Rachel had missed her mom's touch.

She didn't put her baby down when she hugged her friend and family. Everyone was emotional. When Aimee's mother hugged Horatio she gently told him "We're not angry with you; we never were. We couldn't be, you _did_ take care of Aimee and Rachel. There's some things you can't control."

"Thank you," Horatio replied, swallowing hard.

It meant a lot for his in-laws to tell him that.

Aimee came home at 11:15am and their company stayed till 2:00pm. Aimee was tired by that time. Aimee was tired by that time. She laid down on the sofa, Rachel curled up in her arms, still holding on tight. Horatio bent down and rubbed Rachel's back. Rachel had cried more in the last days and nights then she had in the time Aimee was gone. Horatio had held her, walked with her and rocked her for hours. He knew she was confused. Even at six-months-old seeing her mom pale, crying in pain and quickly carted off in an ambulance had to have an effect on her. Rachel had watched this whole thing from her saucer. It was no wonder she didn't want Aimee out of her sight again.

"Come with Daddy? We'll change your diaper and bring you right back to mommy?" He said to her softly.

Even though Horatio picked her up, Rachel wanted none of this.

"Hey," he cooed to her. "It's okay. I know, I know," he said as he carried her to the nursery.

Horatio had talked Rachel's pediatrician about the baby's anxiety. The doctor had assured him that Rachel would relax again after having Aimee back home with her.

_**Chapter Eighteen:**__ Settling Back In_

Rachel did start to settle down after having her mommy home a full day and night. None of the furniture from the family's home had been removed so Rachel's crib was still in the couple's bedroom where they had moved it when the ordeal had started. They would keep her there now for a little while longer till the baby felt assured that mommy was home to stay.

Horatio woke to a very different feeling the next morning, relaxation. He opened his eyes to the birds chirping and the sun shining through the drapes. He was in his own home, his wife was beside him—still sound asleep. Their child was in the crib a few feet away making baby noises. He was surprised even with all the things that happened in the past few months he still got everything he dreamed of. He was still determined to sometime soon give his wife the wedding she deserved to have all along.

_**Chapter Nineteen:**__ Moving On_

The Caines had definitely moved on with their lives. Eight months after returning home their life was in full swing. Eight months after they returned to their home Horatio gave Aimee the wedding ceremony she had dreamt of. A month later Aimee found out she was pregnant with their second child. Rachel was fifteen months old.

_**Epilogue**_

Horatio and Aimee strolled hand-in-hand along the shore of the beach. Rachel was nestled in the crook of his other arm watching the birds in awe. Aimee's new three and a half month pregnant belly was beginning to show. She didn't mind showing it off in 2-piece bathing suit. Horatio thought this was _very_ sexy.

"You look happy, sweetheart," Aimee commented to her husband as they walked.

The couple had spent their three-day honeymoon at a couples' resort near Disneyland. When their _two_ children were old enough they planned to take them there. They thought it would make a memorable family trip. Of course, knowing them, Horatio and Aimee joked by the time they had two children old enough to enjoy Disneyland they would probably be started on number 3, because four still sounded like a great number for children.

After 43 years on earth, Horatio Caine was finally where he wanted to be and he knew his life could only get better from here on.

—FIN—

_Stayed tuned for more adventures on the daily life of the ever-expanding Caine family in the up-coming set of stories entitled '__**Family Life.**__'_ COMING SOON!


End file.
